Program Plrector/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Burnett, John, C. Jr. PROJECT 2 Title: Novel Natriuretic Peptides and Delivery for Cardiorenal Disease. Project Descripfion: Advance the development of oral delivery in humans of the designer NP CD-NP and the development of a novel GC-A/-B acfivator tailored for cardiorenal disease. Project Leader: John C. Burnett, Jr.. MD; Professor of Medicine Other